Island of the Water Demon Chi
by goldenpurple
Summary: The last demon chi to be revealed is Bai Tsa's, and it's back in Hawaii. The Chan Clan and Drago's crew get there, unsuspecting of each other's presence until Drago (in human form) sees Delya. But the problem is her sixth sense can't recognize him. Will Delya and the Chan Clan recognize Drago through his tricks and stop him from getting the Water demon chi? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will also be an exciting episode, for this will be the first episode that Delya stays with The Chan Clan! Read on!**

**Dis: I do not own JCA, only Delya and Aunti**

In Uncle's shop…

"This is so Boringville!"

It was 3:35 pm and Jade had laid her head down on the kitchen desk. It had been 3 days since the Mountain demon chi had revealed itself and since they had gotten Delya back from Drago permanently and Jade was so bored.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Delya asked. She was also sitting in the kitchen with Jade.

"There's nothing to do. It's been 3 days without any demons to fight, or demon chi to find, or any travel!" Jade pouted.

"Just be lucky you're not with Drago. He's _totally_ boring. He'll leave me alone for a long time, and then, when he senses a demon chi, he'll pop up at me out of nowhere. Trust me, when you're with him, there's nothing to do," Delya said to her.

"Well, now you're with us, but you have nothing to do," Jade said.

"I'd rather be here than in a junkyard," Delya replied," why can't you find something to do? Ife just isn't all about Kung Fu fighting."

Then Tohru came into the kitchen, holding a batch of cookies.

"Hello Jade and Delya. Would you like some cookies?" Tohru offered. Jade and Delya took one and Tohru took a seat.

"How is your stay?" Tohru generously asked.

"Very fine. In fact, I've been sleeping well for these 3 days," Delya said gratefully," I was just telling Jade about what it's like living with Drago."

"It wasn't very good, was it?" Tohru guessed.

"Don't remind me," Delya sheepishly smiled. Suddenly, a crash, then a scream was heard in the library. That scream belonged to none other than Aunti.

"Aunti?" Delya said, running into the library, as did Jade and Tohru. When they arrived, Jackie and Uncle were already in there, looking at something.

"It is Bai Tsa, the Water demon chi," Jackie declared.

"The water gourd used to defeat her in ancient times," Jackie chimed in.

"It has been located in Honolulu, Hawaii. Again?" Jackie groaned. He hoped he didn't have to do another contest.

"Yes! We get to go to Hawaii again! Let's just hope we don't have to do another contest!" Jade jumped up, but Jackie grabbed her shoulders and set her down.

"You are not going Jade. You will stay here," Jackie softly explained.

"Why can't I go this time?" Jade pouted.

"Because you have no one to watch you," Jackie replied.

"I can take care of her," Delya said, slightly raising her hand.

"Why can't everyone go?" Aunti suggested. Jackie was about to protest, but was stopped by Uncle, who covered his mouth "It is settled. Everyone is going to Hawaii!" Uncle sternly said, going to pack his things.

"Yes! Family field trip!" Jade exclaimed.

In the junkyard…

Drago was ranting to the Ice Crew again, only this time, it was fiercer than ever before

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT CHAN HAS DELYA! _MY_ DELYA! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS!" Drago screamed, pointing at each and every one of the Ice Crew members.

"It's not our fault you can't keep yo girlfriend in line!" Ice said.

"Errrr…," Drago growled. He quickly leapt up in the air and landed in front of Ice, grabbing him by his collar.

"Mind going to say that again?" Drago threatened.

"Heh heh. Just kidding?" Ice joked.

"You-!" Drago started to say. Suddenly, Drago's body grew still like a statue, dropping Ice in the process.

"Yo, D-man sensin' that the last demon chi revealin' itself!" Cobra pointed. Finally, Drago came to his senses as he moved from his position.

"Boys, this might be the last plan of getting demon chi and getting my Delya back. We have to go to Hawaii to get Bai Tsa's Water demon chi," Drago said as he disappeared.

"Aw yeah, dawg! It is vacation time!" Ice cheered, and so did his teammates, doing high-fives on each other.

With the Chan Clan…

The Chan Clan had just arrived in Hawaii and into their hotel for a 3-day and 3-night stay. They also had 3 rooms purchased: Jackie and Tohru would share one room, Uncle and Aunti would share one room, and Jade and Delya would share a room. Delya and Jade had just arrived in their room with their gear all ready to go.

"Cool! We get our own room! We get to have flat screen TV's, room service, (and for free!), and we get to go to the beach!" Jade happily cried, jumping onto her bed," Did you bring your bathing suit? I brought mine."

Jade had a one piece swimsuit with light green and blue all over.

"Right here!" Delya showed it off. It was a black, strapless, two-piece bikini with a purple, 8-point star diamond in the middle. Inside the diamond had tiny rhinestones

"Ooh, pretty," Jade said as she began to touch the bikini suit, she noticed something," What are those yellow things?"

"Oh, just birthmarks. They're everywhere on me," Delya said. They were on Delya's right cheek, a big one on her right shoulder, one on the left knee, one above and below Delya's bellybutton, and one on both in the middle of Delya's palms. On Delya's left shoulder was Drago's fire mark.

"You're fire mark from Drago is still there," Jade said, pointing it out.

"Yeah. I know. I don't think it can be removed," Delya said softly. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Jackie with his white tank top and back-and-green shorts.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, Uncle Jackie," Jade answered.

"Then let's go," he said as he opened the doors to outside.

"So what're we going to do first?" Jade asked. There were so many things she wanted to do in her mind. But Jackie blocked her.

"Remember: we aren't here to play. We are here to look for the Water demon chi," Jackie said, shaking a finger in Jade's face. It was obvious that he had heard her.

"Aww," Jade groaned.

With Drago's crew…

While the Ice Crew was surfing in the waves, Drago was reclining in a beach chair with sunglasses on, trying to stay focused. Drago and the Ice Crew were in their human form. The Ice Crew looked the same way before, but Drago was a different story. He had fine-toned abs, a little goatee, spiky hair, and a cute face. His swimming trunks had black, red, and grey with a fire imprint near the bottom. Other than that, he looked the same way before.

_It's actually nice having a vacation. I should do this more often,_ Drago thought happily to himself as he removed his sunglasses. Now he had wished he hadn't done that.

_Is that…Delya…with Chan and Jade?_ Drago thought curiously. It couldn't be. The Chan Clan was here too?

_Perfect. I can steal her away from her friends early,_ Drago sinisterly thought to himself, _I hope no one recognizes me._

Drago had thought to himself to soon, for Delya was already looking his way. Slowly, she walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir. Have I seen you before?" she asked in a very polite way.

"N-N-No," Drago stuttered. If Delya found him out, he would be in trouble.

"I could've sworn I've definitely seen you somewhere before. Sorry for bothering you," Delya said, shaking his hand," By the way, I'm Delya."

"I'm Drag-! Drake. I'm Drake," "Drake" said, forcing a smile on his face. With that, Delya left, returning back to her seat near Jade.

"I'm sure I know him from somewhere, but where?" Delya thought aloud to herself as she sat down in her seat next to Jade, who was drinking her smoothie

"Who did you see somewhere before?" Jade asked, looking up at her. But Delya couldn't her, for her sixth sense intruded her mind. In her vision, she saw the Ice Crew surfing on their surfboards in the ocean.

"Delya?"

Delya came back to reality as she held her head, as if she had a headache.

"Are you okay? You totally zoned out," Jade said, looking at her. Jade's hand was rested on her shoulder.

"The Ice Crew is here. And so is Drago. My mind sensed them. but they can't sense where they are or who they are, if they're disguised. There are too many people here," Delya panted as Jade gasped.

_Just when things couldn't get worse_, Jade disappointingly thought to herself.

**A/N: I might have rushed things here and there. Notice how I used a Jackie Chan movie reference for the title. You have t****o guess what it is though ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's take you to Jackie and them. Maybe they'll know what to do," Jade said, trying to help up a dizzy Delya. But luckily, Jackie had come over to them first.

"What is wrong with Delya?" Jackie asked.

"Great! We didn't have to come and find you! Delya says that she senses Drago and the Ice Crew are here," Jade explained in her serious tone.

"What? Where?" Jackie said alertly.

"She can't tell where exactly where. She just knows that they're here somewhere," Jade shrugged.

"We should take her back to the hotel room to get some rest. We will call her when we need her," Jackie said, taking Delya's hand, but Jade put her hand over his.

"But Jackie! What about Drago? What if he finds our hotel room and kidnaps Delya again?" Jade asked. It was clear she wanted Delya to stay with her so nothing bad would happen.

"Drago does not know where we are. Besides, it's 4:50 now. I doubt Drago would come to get her in broad daylight," Jackie said, leading Delya off the beach.

"Don't worry Jade. If Drago comes, I will try to take care of myself," Delya said in a strained voice.

"She said "try"," Jade gulped.

With Drago…

Drago watched as Jackie lead Delya off the beach. The thought of him even talking to Delya made his blood boil.

"Thinks I don't know where she'll be resting, huh?" Drago smirked," Well, you're dead wrong."

Drago gets up from his chair and follows after Jackie and Delya, hiding from them. As he secretly follows, a car speeds past Drago, rolling over his foot.

"Yow!" Drago screams, holding his foot in agony. He then covers his mouth and dives behind the nearest tree, for Jackie was looking back.

"I could've sworn someone was screaming out in pain behind me," Jackie said, scratching the back of his head. He then shrugged, thinking it was nothing.

"I could've sworn someone was following me," Jackie said to himself, scratching the back of his head. He finally shrugged thinking that it was just the wind.

"Thank you Jackie, for doing this for me," Delya said, less strained.

"You are very welcome," Jackie said as he opened the door for Delya to the hotel.

"Rrr! Chan thinks he can just steal my girl and get away with it?! After today, he'll wish he had never laid eyes on her," Drago said angrily to himself as he walked inside the hotel.

"This hotel isn't that bad. I wish I had thought of this," Drago said to himself, picking up a sandwich from a plate while no one was looking," Their sandwiches taste good too."

Drago saw Jackie and Delya board an elevator.

_No!_ Drago thought to himself. But it was too late, for the doors had already closed. Drago muttered curses to himself.

_Now how am I supposed to get up there?_ Drago angrily thought to himself, walking outside. Not knowing what to do, he sat down on a nearby bench, looking up to the building.

"Those windows give me an idea. But I will have to wait until night to see my De again," Drago said to himself thoughtfully," I don't want the humans to find and catch me."

In Delya's hotel room…

Jackie had put Delya on the bed, with her swim suit on. H put an ice pack over her head.

"Maybe this will help lower the pain," Jackie said, putting his hand over Delya's forehead. It was warm," are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"I'll try to be," Delya forced a smile to Jackie, trying to ease his fears. It had worked.

"I will be back in an hour. Stay here and do not move," Jackie warned before he closed the door, making the room quiet.

"Ugh! I just got here and my sixth sense is overreacting," Delya said, holding her head.

With The Chan Clan…

Everyone (except Delya) was on the beach, enjoying Hawaii. Jade was playing in the sand, Uncle and Aunti were playing a friendly match of Mahjongg, and Tohru and Jackie was reclined in their chairs. Nothing could ruin the perfectly good day. Suddenly, the chi-o-matic turned itself on. Everyone turned their head to look at it.

"Aunti, what is wrong with chi-o-matic?" Uncle said. He set down his Mahjongg piece.

"Chi-o-matic senses that the Water demon chi is near," Aunti said, picking it up," I think it has sensed where the Water demon chi is."

"But if it did, it would start pointing in a direction," Tohru chimed in. With that, Aunti whacked Tohru on the head.

"Aunti already knows that. What she does not know is why it is not showing the exact location," Aunti said as she handed it over to Uncle, who started to inspect it.

"So it has gone haywire," Jackie laughed. Now Jackie received a slap on the head, this time, by Uncle.

"How do you find this funny? When chi-o-matic stops working, the will you think that it was funny?!" Uncle practically shrieked in Jackie's ear. Jackie shook his head.

"We must go back to hotel room to solve problem before it is too late!" Uncle declared, getting up.

"Aw! But I haven't tried going on Mooseworld's new Super Duper Loose Moose Ride!" Jade said, pulling on Jackie's pants.

"The Super Duper Who-Goosy Loo-Py what Ride?" Jade said scratching his head. Jade did a face-palm.

"It's the Super Duper Loose Moose Ride, Jackie. Only the best ride in Mooseworld! And it's _here_! In Hawaii!" Jade described, jumping up and down excitedly. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Jade, do not worry. We will some other time,just not now. We have to help Aunti and Uncle fix the chi-o-matic," Jackie replied, leading Jade back to the hotel.

"Then count me out! I'm going to bed," Jade said, pouting as she gave up on her consistent persuasion.

With Delya…

It was 9:54. Delya lay in her bed, already changed in her pajamas, staring up sadly at the ceiling when Jade entered the room.

"Hey Delya," Jade said sadly.

"Hey Jade. Did you have fun?" Delya asked sadly in a monotone-like voice.

"No! It was boring! I really wanted to go on Mooseworld's new Super Duper Loosey Moose's Rollercoaster, but the chi-o-matic kept on overreacting, so we had to go home to fix the problem. What about you?" Jade asked, heading behind a curtain.

"I had to stay here with a fierce headache and dizziness, like, forever," Delya said," It's been going on like this for the whole since I got here."

"Maybe you have an allergy to something in Hawaii," Jade asked, changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed," Good night Delya."

"G'night Jade," Delya said, turning off the lights with her powers.

_Today was officially one of the worst days ever,_ Delya silently groaned to herself, turning to the side, facing the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't for my little De-girl."

Delya turned around in her bed and saw Drago, standing in front of the window with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Nervously, she sat up in her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Delya said alertly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for a certain girl I know and love and to get the Water demon chi of Bai Tsa. But first, you must go to sleep in order to get rid of your headache," Drago said sinisterly, moving closer to Delya. With fear, she accidentally fell off the bed.

"Ow!" Delya held her head, trying to move away from Drago more, but she bumped into a corner. She then realized something," How did you know about my head?"

Drago smirked at that comment, as if she should know. In a second, he revealed himself to be in human form. Delya gasped.

"You're Drake! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Delya realized, pointing to him.

"Yup! Followed you from the beach," Drago smiled. He loved scaring Delya like this.

"You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" Delya asked, starting to sweat, looking around the room.

"Of course not! Like I"m going to hurt my girl while Jade and your friends are here."

"Where are they?!" Delya asked furiously, trying to regain strength.

"Don't worry. They're fine. And you will be when you wake up," Drago said, reaching his hand over her face.

"Bad day," Delya whispered to herself as her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"W-Where am I? Delya asked, slowly opening her eyes. The sun was peeking out from a retired volcano near her location. She found sitting on a soft seat.

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" Delya asked, trying to move, but she couldn't. She was stuck in her spot.

"Look down," a voice said from the wind. She did as she was told, cautiously looking down from her spot. She found herself in her bikini again.

"How am I in my bikini again?" Delya said in shock.

"Calm down home-girl. It's just us, the Ice Crew," the same voices said, trying to soothe Delya, but it wasn't working.

"Where did Drago take me?!" Delya angrily demanded.

"Actually, it was us who kidnapped you. Drago just made a spell to think that you were kidnapped by him to be afraid of him," MC Cobra said.

"Why did you guys take me here?" Delya asked, but in a calm voice.

"Because D-man told us to. Got a problem?" Ice said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah. I would rather speak to Drago than you 3 losers," Delya sniffed.

"You called?" another voice said. It was Drago's.

"Where am I and why did they bring me here?" Delya asked once more.

"You are on Mooseworld's Super Duper Loose Moose Ride, sitting in one of the rollercoaster cars. And you, my little jewel, will be part of my plan," Drago said in a casual voice, showing his face to the shining sun.

"And if I don't want to?" Delya scowled.

"You have no choice," Drago sneered," For my plan to work; I need a damsel in distress."

"I am NOT a damsel in distress! I can get out easy!" Delya said, her index finger glowing on fire. She tried burning the handcuff off her wrist, but to no avail. Drago laughed at her failure to escape.

"I can't get out! What'd you do?!"

Smirking, Drago pulled out a book that was familiar to Delya's eyes.

"Used some magic spells in the book," he replied.

"Hey, that's my special spell book that Aunti gave to me!" Delya shrieked, trying to reach for it," You Thief!"

"I'll give it back after my plan succeeds," Drago hushed Delya putting a finger to her lips. Delya sighs, knowing how stubborn Drago is.

"What's the plan?" Delya reluctantly asked.

"Good girl. I know that Water demon chi is here somewhere in this amusement park, so I made up a plan. For my plan to work, I need a "damsel in distress" like yourself to pretend to be in danger and need saving. Chan will come to the rescue and save you, only to be trapped by the Ice Crew, who are not too far away from here. Once we capture Chan, he will be forced to tell us the location of the Water demon chi," Drago said, patting Delya's hair, messing up.

"Keep touching my hair, and I'll scream," Delya casually threatened.

"I'll touch your hair however I please. And if you scream, I'll cut your throat," Drago said in a serious tone, holding his finger out in front of her neck.

"You don't scare me. You have no powers," Delya smirked, sticking her tongue out at Drago. He growled in anger.

"That doesn't mean I can cause serious damage," Drago said with a frown on his face. From his pocket, he pulled out Delya's knapsack She gasped.

"My necklace! You've been going through my knapsack!" Delya said in anger, her eyes glowing a bright light. Drago just laughed.

"It's OK. You'll get it back," Drago smirked, rubbing her hair again.

"How much info do you know about me?" Delya asked, raising in eyebrow.

"Everything," Drago smiled sinister as he duct-taped across Delya's mouth.

With The Chan Clan…

It was 11:56 am and Jade had just got up. She gave a great yawn and stretch.

"Good morning, Delya. Boy, did I have the best dream ever! It was-!" Jade started to describe, but stopped when she looked over Delya's bed. It was empty.

"Delya?" Jade asked, getting up from bed. She looked around the big hotel room," Where'd you go?"

Suddenly, Jackie opened the room door to check on Delya and Jade.

"Jade! You are up. Where is Delya?" Jackie asked, looking around the room.

"That's what I want to know. When I woke up, she was gone," Jade replied, turning to her uncle. They both looked at each other, hoping it didn't mean what it meant.

"Drago," they both said at the same time.

With Uncle and Aunti…

"Hotcha!" Aunti exclaimed. Uncle, Aunti, and Tohru were both in their room in the morning. The chi-o-matic had finally been finished.

"The chi-o-matic should be in perfect condition now," Uncle said, peering at it once more. Suddenly, it turned on, showing an image.

"Bai Tsa, the Water demon," Aunti said.

"The ancient water gourd that was used to defeat her," Uncle added.

"The location of the Water chi is in…Mooseworld?" Tohru said. The green image disappeared.

"This is not good," Uncle said to himself.

As if on cue, Jackie and Jade came into the room.

"Uncle, you will not believe this, but Drago kidnapped Delya again!" Jackie said in a rushed voice. Aunti shot up from her spot.

"Where is she?!" she shrieked. Jackie shrugged. Suddenly, Jackie's cell phone rang.

"It is Delya's cell phone calling me," Jackie said, picking it up from his side," Delya?"

"ERRRT! Wrong! But she's here with me, if you want her," Drago said, the line going silent for a second. Now Delya was on the phone.

"Guys, you've gotta help me! Drago is-!" The line went silent.

"Tied to what?! Where are you?! Jackie said, now putting the phone onto speaker mode," What did you do to her?"

"Don't worry. You'll get her back. But you have to find us first!" Drago said before hanging up.

Jackie put the phone in his pocket.

"She's gone," Jackie said solemnly.

With Delya…

It had been 30 minutes since the ransom call and she still was tied to the still roller-coaster car.

"Drago? I'm bored. It's been 30 minutes!" Delya complained. Her wrists were starting to hurt.

"Be patient," Drago said, cupping her chin. Roughly, she pulled away from his soft grip.

"What's wrong?" Drago asked.

"Jackie's coming," Delya responded, looking down. Right below them was The Chan Clan, with Jackie in front, staring up at them.

"Drago! Release Delya now!" Jackie said, pointing up at him. Drago got up from his spot.

"And who's going to make me? Ol' Gramps over there?" Drago maniacally laughed, pointing to Uncle.

"Why don't I give you piece of Gramps?!" Uncle shrieked, shooting beams of good chi at Drago. It hit the side of the car where Delya was tied up in.

"Time to let the fun begin," Drago said, staring the engine of the roller-coaster.

"I don't like this at all," Delya as the roller-coaster car steadily took her up in the air. Jackie saw this as his chance to save Delya as jumped upon the roller-coaster tracks. He started to run up the steel, but slipped.

"Jackie needs my help," Jade said as she started to run towards the scene, but Tohru grabbed her shoulder.

"No Jade. Stay here," Tohru said as he went to help Jackie.

"Aww," Jade groaned.

Jackie was climbing his way to the top to get to Delya when Ice jumped in front of him.

"Yo, you ain't goin' anywhere, dawg!" Ice said, throwing a punch to Jackie chest. He stumbled back a little.

"I'm not the one who's going anywhere!" Jackie said as he delivered a kick to Ice's Head. He ducked and pushed Jackie down, his butt hitting the steel tracks. From behind, the single car pulled up.

"Jackie, watch out!" Delya said. Jackie tried to do what Delya said, but Ice, Cobra, and DJ kept him down, holding his hands and feet.

"Lights out Chan," Ice said as he and the Ice Crew laughed as the car kept getting closer and closer to Jackie.

"WATCH OUT!"

**A/N: I had an idea to change Delya's middle name to make it seem more of royalty. So I thought, why not give her the names of a mix of something like Amethyst-Sapphira, both are jewels for the color purple (which is Delya's favorite color). If anyone has any ideas on this, put it on a review or send me a PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the Ice Crew horrendously laughed as Jackie's end drew near, something from above swung by and kicked all 3 dragon teens off the track and onto the concrete floor below.

"What was that?" Jackie said, looking around. In the trail of cars, Jade sat behind Delya quietly, acting like nothing had happened.

"Hey Jackie!" She sheepishly waved. Jackie did a face palm.

"Oh, why do I even bother?" Jackie said as he jumped in the roller-coaster car with Delya," What's in your hands?"

"Delya's clothes. When I woke up, I realized that she left her clothes in the hotel room, so I thought that she would want it back," Jade explained.

"Mm hmm hmm! Delya mumbled, scooting away from Jackie as far as possible. It was the duct tape that kept her from talking.

"What?" Jackie asked, peeling off the tape

"I said you're not supposed to be here!" Delya said as Drago appeared behind them.

"Why not?" Jackie said as he scratched the top of his head. Delya pointed behind him, where Drago had leapt on top of him

"Where's the Water chi, Chan?!" Drago yelled.

"We haven't even found it yet!" Jackie yelled back throwing his hands up in the air.

"Liar!" Drago snarled and he pushed Jackie off the car.

"Jade, untie Delya!" Jackie said as he fell.

"Got it," Jade said as she climbed beside her. Delya was too busy looking down at Jackie to notice Jade.

"He'll be alright," Jade reassured.

With Uncle and Aunti…

Uncle and Aunti wandered helplessly around Mooseworld searching for the Water demon chi.

"Hotcha!" Aunti said, pointing to one of the booths. In the corner of the winner section, the blue water gourd sat there patiently, waiting for someone to take it home.

"There it is! We must get it before-!" Aunti was going to finish saying, but MC Cobra had jumped in front of them.

"You want some, come get some!" Uncle said as he and Aunti took their stance.

"Ready when you are old timers," MC Cobra replied as DJ charged at them.

With Jackie…

Jackie had landed on his feet on the concrete floor while Drago was close behind.

"I'm giving you one last chance to hand over the chi. If you just hand it over, it'll go easy on you when I destroy you," Drago said with his hand out.

"I'm telling you, we don't have it!" Jackie shouted.

_Have it your way!_ Drago muttered to himself as he did an aerial kick to Jackie's chest. Jackie jumped out the way and delivered a kick to the face. Drago stumbled back, but kept his balance as he made 2 punches and a roundhouse kick to Jackie's neck. Jackie grabbed Drago's leg and threw him against the supporting beams to the rollercoaster ride.

"Whoa!" Jade and Delya said as the car tipped over on its side. Slowly, the car fell over.

"Oh nooooo!" Delya yelled, falling to the ground as a car threatened to crush them. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Jade, hold onto me!" Delya said as a whip of her hair swung them out from under the car. Instantly, the car smashed to the ground, breaking itself into little pieces. Delya and Jade were a few inches away from the scene.

"A few seconds later and we would've been pancakes!" Jade said, pretending to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"But I'm still cuffed up," Delya said, holding out the metal. Jade groaned.

With the chi wizards…

As Aunti and Uncle fought with MC Cobra and DJ Fist, no one had noticed that Tohru had snuck and taken the water gourd.

"Um, excuse me. May I please see the gourd? It is for an important cause," Tohru said as politely as he could.

"What for?" the Hawaiian lady asked, rising up and eyebrow.

"Uh…a present for my teachers?" Tohru smiled, hoping the lady would fall for it.

"That will then be 25 dala's*," the woman said, holding out her hand. Tohru reached into his pocket and pulled out the Hawaiian money and gave it to the woman. As the woman counted the money, Tohru reached over and grabbed the souvenir.

"Well, that was easy," Tohru said as he tip-toed away from the pending fight with the dragon teens and chi wizards.

"Yo DJ! You keep on fighting these old geezers while I go get the chi!" MC Cobra said, turning to his friend. DJ nodded his head in approval to the plan. As MC Cobra walked up to the mini shop, his eyes flew open. The chi was gone.

"Whoa," he said aloud," It's gone."

Almost instantly, DJ, Aunti, and Uncle stopped fighting with each other.

"Yo, the chi ain't here!" MC Cobra pointed to the stand," This is whack!"

"Then where it go?" Aunti asked as the 2 Ice Crew members left. A large hand touched her shoulder.

"I believe you are looking for this," Tohru said, holding out the dark blue gourd.

"I believe Uncle was smart when he picked Tohru to be his apprentice," Aunti said, taking the gourd from him. Uncle and Tohru beamed.

With Jade and Delya…

As Drago and Jackie fought hand-in-hand, Jade was still trying to untie Delya.

"These handcuffs won't budge!" Jade strained, pulling at it.

"Hey, watch it! Whenever you pull on it, it hurts my wrist!" Delya complained. Jade threw the handcuff chain to the pavement, giving up. As the metal hit the floor, it broke off Delya's wrists and shattered into a million pieces of magical dust.

"What just happened?" Jade said, her eyes wide open, as were Delya's.

"Drago had been reading my spell book and doing magic spells with it to secure me," Delya casually explained, tenderly touching her slightly bruised wrists," Now, can you please hand me my clothes?"

Jade eagerly handed the neatly folded pile of clothes over to Delya, who went in a bathroom nearby to change.

Meanwhile…

Drago was doubled over on his knees, trying to regain his breath, as were Jackie. They had been fighting for 15 minutes straight.

_This guy just doesn't give up_, Drago mumbled to himself.

_When will he just give up so we can go home?_ Jackie complained silently. Without warning, Drago head-butted Jackie, making him hit the wall to the girl's bathroom.

"I'm going to feel this bruise tomorrow," Jackie said, rubbing the bottom of his back. Drago came fast as lightning again, kicking the wall to the bathroom, creating a hole. Jackie had ducked the kick and back-kicked Drago into the bathroom, crashing into the stall. Incidentally, Delya had finished changing in the stall.

"What are you doing in here?! This is the girl's bathroom!" Delya shrieked, slapping his face.

"Well, so-rry! It's not my fault Chan kicked me in here!" Drago said, brushing off the debris off his jacket," Besides, that hurt!"

In retaliation, Delya side kicked Drago in the stomach, but he quickly grabbed her foot and hung her upside down, making her small purple vest fall off.

"Hey! Put me down!" Delya said, struggling out of his grasp.

"Make me," Drago taunted.

"OK, you asked for it!"

Immediately, Delya grabbed Drago's pockets and pulled downwards, revealing on whatever Drago had underneath. She ended up ripping a piece of Drago's pants off. Out from Drago's showed Delya's necklace and spell book.

"My things!" Delya said, reaching for them.

"Bwah!" Jackie screamed, closing his eyes. Jade doubled over, laughed.

"It's demon underwear from the planet Uranus!" Jade pointed, laughing.

"Aahh!" Drago dropped Delya to the floor as he reached for his pants. He embarrassed at Delya's trick.

"You wear boxers?" Delya asked, taking a peak at his underwear. Drago answered her with a death glare. As he securely pulled his pants up, he started cracking his knuckles.

"That's it! You're going down!" Drago threatened. Bravely, Delya held up her glowed up hand, a ball of light was aiming toward Drago.

"Another step closer and you're toast**," Delya said. Drago stared at her for a while, hoping she wasn't serious, but to his surprise, she was.

"OK. I can play your little game," Drago said, holding out his hand also. Nothing happened.

"Dragon boy forgot that he had his demon chi removed by someone," another voice said. Behind Drago, Aunti casually leaned on her wooden stick, holding out the chi-o-matic. Uncle and Tohru were behind her.

"Don't try anymore games, Drago. You lost," Delya said with a sly smirk on his face. The Chan Clan had all formed a circle around him, preventing him from escaping. Drago mumbled curses to himself. He nodded his head to Delya.

"This isn't over, because next time, you're next on my list," Drago pointed to Delya, disappearing onto the Hawaiian beach.

"And I'll be waiting," Delya replied, but to herself.

Later…

After Drago and the Ice Crew left, the rest of the day was normal for The Chan Clan.

"Jade, if you want we can take you to that new Mooseworld ride," Delya said as they walked to the hotel.

"No thanks. I'm _so_ over that," Jade replied, waving off the idea.

"Really? I'm proud of you!" Jackie said, applauding for her.

"I already have my souvenir," Jade said, holding out a gear that came of the rollercoaster car.

"We have souvenir right here," Uncle said, holding out the empty water gourd.

"I have a souvenir," Tohru said, pulling out leftover money from buying the gourd

"I have my souvenir on my back," Jackie said, rubbing the lower part of his back.

"Mine's right here," Delya said, pulling out a piece of Drago's pants.

With Drago…

Drago watched as The Chan Clan held out their souvenirs for everyone to marvel at.

"Now they have all 8 demon powers plus Delya's spell book. Now that I have memorized a spell or 2 in there, nothing will stop me when I take them all," Drago said with a sinister smile on his face, disappearing into the shadows.

**A/N: * = That's the Hawaiian name for money. I looked it up.**

**** = What's up with people saying "toast?" XD**

**I finally came up with a middle name combining Amethyst and Sapphira for Delya yesterday out of nowhere. Her new middle name is Amesthira. Tell me what you think of the name, or if I should change it, with reviews and PMs.**


End file.
